In a semiconductor manufacturing process, there has been widely used a plasma processing apparatus configured to perform a plasma process for thin film deposition or etching. Examples of the plasma processing apparatus may include a plasma CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) apparatus configured to deposit a thin film, or a plasma etching apparatus configured to perform an etching process.
However, in the plasma processing apparatus, a member provided in a chamber (hereinafter, appropriately referred to as “in-chamber member”) is exposed to plasma of a processing gas during various plasma processes, and thus needs to have plasma resistance. In this regard, Patent Document 1 describes that before performing a plasma process on a target object, a silicon oxide film is formed as a protective film on a surface of the in-chamber member with plasma of a silicon-containing gas with oxygen, so that plasma resistance of the in-chamber member is increased.
Patent Document 1: Specification of U.S. Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012/0091095
However, in the conventional technology of forming a silicon oxide film with a silicon-containing gas with oxygen, it is not considered to improve controllability of a film thickness depending on a temperature of a member.
That is, according to the conventional technology, silicon oxide is produced by reacting oxygen radicals with Si radicals in plasma of the silicon-containing gas with oxygen within a space of a chamber, and the produced silicon oxide is deposited as a silicon oxide film on the in-chamber member. A film thickness of the silicon oxide deposited as the silicon oxide film on the in-chamber member is uniform regardless of a temperature of the in-chamber member. For this reason, in the conventional technology, it is difficult to control a thickness of the film on the in-chamber member depending on a temperature of the in-chamber member.